youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Rex Hears a Cat!
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoofs of "Horton Hears a Who!" It will appeared on February 20, 2022. Cast: *Horton the Elephant - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Mayor Ned McDodd - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Sally O'Malley - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Morton the Mouse - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sour Kangaroo - Zira (The Lion King Simba's Pride) *Rudy Kangaroo - Young Simba (The Lion King) *JoJo McDodd - Oliver (Oliver the Company) *Dr. Mary Lou LaRue - Marina (The Pebble the Penguins) *Vlad Vladikoff - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Councilman - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *Jessica Quilligan - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) *Tommy - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Katie - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Bunny Vlad - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Mrs. Quilligan - Mrs. Anderson (Inside Out) *Miss Yelp - Princess Fiona (Shrek) *Yummo Wickersham - Mogo Monkey (Kody Kapow) *Angela - Tiff (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) *Angela's Mother - Lady Like (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) *Mayor's 96 Daughters - Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb), and the Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks (1980)) *Hedy - Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Joe - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *The Dentist - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Who Punk - Walter (Spies in Disguise) *Old Time Who - Artie (Shrek the Third) *Bert from the Accounting - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Mr. Farfoogan from the Clugan Farfoogans - Frogs (Sing) *Old Man in the Bathtub - Buster Moon (Sing) *Willie Bear - Boog (Open Season) *Wickersham Brothers - Villains Character (Disney) *Animals of Jungle of Nool - Various Dinosaurs *Whoville Citizens - Sing Animal Characters (Sing), and Animal Characters (Cats Don't Dance) Scene Index: *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 1 - Main Titles/Rolling Along/In the Cool of the Pool *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 2 - Class in Session/A Yelp for Help *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 3 - Community Standards *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 4 - Characterville/Danny's 96 Daughters/Family Tradition *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 5 - Keep it to Yourself *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 6 - Good News Only *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 7 - Cosmic Convergence *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 8 - Brainiest Brain/The Perfect Place *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 9 - Rex the Brave/Making Trouble *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 10 - Lighter than a Feather *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 11 - Weird Feelings *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 12 - Being Alone *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 13 - Evil Plans *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 14 - Summer Snow *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 15 - Dweeb warns Rex/Code of Honor *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 16 - Thunderclap Attack *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 17 - Warning Characterville *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 18 - The Cloverfield *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 19 - Finding the Speck *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 20 - Under Attack *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 21 - Admit You're Wrong *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 22 - We Are Here/One More Voice *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 23 - Hearing the Characters/No Matter How Small *Rex Hears a Cat! Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * We're Back! An Dinosaur's Story * A Bug's Life * Inside Out * Kirby Right Back at Ya! * The Lion King 1 & 2 * Kody Kapow * Mickey's House of Villains * Sing * Cats Don't Dance * Phineas and Ferb * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1980) * Storks * Oliver and Company * Shrek 1, 2 & 3 * Puss in Boots * The Pebble the Penguins * Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 * Spies in Disguise * The Good Dinosaur * The Land Before Time * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * The Berenstain Bears (1985) * Cars * Open Season 1 & 3 * The Looney Tunes Show * Space Jam Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Horton Hears a Who Movies Category:Horton Hears a Who Movie-Spoofs